Where there is an intersection of three or more paper path branches, it is frequently desireable to be able to direct a paper sheet entering the intersection from any one of the branches or stations to any of the other branches or stations. For example, in a copying machine capable of duplex and multi-color overlay operation, there may be four stations; and it may be required to direct a sheet from a first station to any of the remaining three stations and to direct a sheet from a second station to either one of the third and fourth stations.